


Full Moon

by oncetonce



Category: Once
Genre: F/F, Other, kim dahyun - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetonce/pseuds/oncetonce
Summary: Kim Dahyun, a hybrid went to the human world to look for her mate and enrolling to a human college university only to find her mate in the body of Minatozaki Sana, a succubus.
Kudos: 22





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!

**"Dahyun come on let's go back"** Tzuyu said while following me to the university, but I can't just go home. I know my father knew, we share the same blood, same thoughts, we think alike.

**"Dahyun please your mother will have our head if we won't return with you today"** the girl said, Chaeyoung . They were still following me to the university, they are talking while walking and I simply walked quietly. It's not like they can stop me, they are no match for me and they know it.

**"Why don't you guys just join me? Let's enjoy life, let's discover things together, Tzu and Chae"** I faced them and flash my smile. They stopped on their tracks and exchange glances, again, they know they can't stop me.

**"Besides my father will take care of everything back at home, mother won't be a problem either she loves me you know that"** I added and continue to walk to the university.

It's our first day of school here in the human world, since child I'm so curious about their species, how they act or how they interact. So I did what I think is best, enrolled in their school, well of course together with my bestfriends.

**"Are you saying that your mother is off our back now?"** they asked in unison, I laughed at them but then nodded, they jump and hugged each other.

They are scared of my parents but who wouldn't? Between my parents my mother is the ruthless one, she will kill in an instant with no hesitation and guilt after.

They are finally beside me, arms on top of our shoulders as we walked to the university, expecting of what awaits us.

**"Dahyun what about your mate? How will you find her?"** Tzuyuasked. I'm not so sure myself that's why I went here, my gut is telling me that I should go here and so I did.

I just turned 17, legal age in our world. But not here I'm still considered minor in their world, sucks. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are the same age as I, that's why we're best pals, we grew up together and the most strongest creature in our realm, well I am.

We finally arrived at the University, woah there's a lot of humans! I can smell them from here. We looked at each other and grinned, the busy corridors excites us, this is so new to us.

The students started murmuring to them selves and to their friends while their attention is pointed in our direction. What? Is our clothing weird? I'm sure we're wearing the same clothes like them, and ours is more expensive at that.

Someone stopped behind us and the murmuring stopped. Figures, so this still happen even in human world? But this smell, it tingles.

But I didn't looked back, even the other two did not. We're here to keep low profile, we did not intend to engage ourselves in problems.

We just stepped aside and the two lower their heads, but I couldn't even if I want to so I just put on a shades and look to other direction. I'm not allowed to bow to anyone even to my parents, I am higher than them, they should be the one bowing to me.

The smell lingers, my mate is near. _She's here._

_Our mate is here!_ My wolf purrs, her name is Bulan. She is jumping up and down and won't stop wiggling her tail.

But then I heard a snort coming from my devil, unfortunately my two familiars won't get along they are always bickering.

_She is my mate too, she would run if she know that she will be mated to a weak creature like you._ The devil said, Dark is her name. Unlike Bulan who expressed her joy by jumping all over the place, Dark just stood at a distance from Bulan, with crossed arms in her chest with a demonic grin plastered across her face.

Bulan whimpered at the remark, she's a softie compared to Dark.

_Stop it you two, she's our mate, ours. So stop bantering we will find her soon okay?_ I said to make them stop, the scowl on Bulan's face is long forgotten and Dark is still grinning like a maniac. I can't blame them though, even I is excited to meet my mate.

We entered the vicinity and the busy corridors greeted us, we're late transferees in the middle of the term, our grades from our previous tutor is altered to be fit in the human world, other than history it's pretty much the same in other language.

I heard Chaeyoung curse beside me, she's rummaging her bag like a lunatic, she looks at us in despair. Oh no please me she didn't

**"Please tell me you didn't forget our blood packs at home"** Tzuyu pleaded mirroring Chaeyoung's facial expression. She just looked away and our shoulders slump in defeat, our lunch is at home, we forgot to bring our lunch and is at home.

All three of us sigh at the same time, when we noticed we burst out laughing. At least I've got these two with me, these two idiots.

**"It's okay Chae, we'll just go out later and find a steak place to eat, don't sweat about it. And Tzuyu stop whining like a kid, people might notice"** and I looked around, we're starting to catch their attention this is bad.

I pulled them with me at the building that said Dean, we need to get our schedules. Upon entering the said facility, the dean's secretary escorted us inside the registrar's office and without saying a thing just gave us our schedules. That's a bit rude.

All three of us have the same schedules, all of our subjects and its time is the same, lucky us. We headed to our first class, Advance Algebra.

While the two bicker at the back as to who's gonna fail grade in our first test, I knocked at the door of our classroom and waited patiently.

The door swung open and I stomped at the two's foot and they stopped, good. The door revealed an ugly ogre, glaring at us when we interrupted his class. I hand him the letter from the dean's secretary and he let us in.

We stood in front of the prying eyes of other students, some are delighted that the lecture is interrupted while some are just not interested.

The lecturer told us to pick our seat anywhere and be seated, there's a lot of vacant seat at the so we went there.

On the way to the back part of the classroom I caught this lady looking at me. She's wearing a cheerleading uniform and her varsity jacket. While her hair is styled in pigtails as she she twirl her hair at her fore finger while chewing a bubblegum.

This scent again, it's coming from this classroom, it's much stronger here maybe because there's no window for the scent to escape. Is it her?

The man wrapped his arms around the lady as if claiming and marking her as his while looking at me, or better yet glaring. I can feel my wolf, Bulan howl and Dark who's scratching her arms to stop us from attacking the weak human. My familiars is angered by the disrespect this creature did.

But I couldn't stop them because I myself is angered by the action, I growl at him and he cower in fear. But still keep his arms around the lady, I don't care.

The lady grins she enjoys the short exchange, I ignored her and sat at the back and the lecturer continued his lesson.

The lesson is so boring that I drifted off to dream land.

_Ms. Kim_

_Ms. Kim!_

_Wait this voice is new who is it and why is it calling me._

I felt somebody is shaking my shoulders but I shrugged them off and tried to drift off again.

**"Ms. Kim!"** I jolted up, awake and alert. My classmates burst out of laughter as they watch the lecturer fuming in anger in front of me.

**"Answer the equation at the board Ms. Kim, it'll teach you a lesson not to sleep in my class"** he said while grinning. I just walked to the front and get a chalk to write the solution. I glance at my classmates and they are still giggling, as for the two they just stare at the equation at front lazily, I know I know. It's just so easy anyone can answer this.

So I started answering the equation, it took me about 3 minutes to solve it. I walked to the side and let the lecturer check my work. But when I turn to look at him his jaw is dropped and his face is so shocked. What? did I did something wrong?

My classmates is also quiet, the lady spoke when no one else did and answer my confusion.

**"That's not the equation he's talking about hun, that's his project as a lecturer in the university"** she said while giggling.

Well all be damned.

Because of the incident our class is cut short, well all of the class were. The teachers came to our classroom to inspect the equation I solved unfortunately it is an unsolved equation from a long time ago.

We just left the classroom lazily and wandered at the University, the field is so spacious that a lot of students lay there and even play with their friends.

**"Tzu, Hyun let's go I'm hungry"** Chaeyoung said while rubbing her tummy to put emphasis on what she's feeling.

But unlucky us the students are forbidden to go out of the school property.

**"Let's just go to the back of the school no one is guarding that area I heard from our classmates earlier"** Tzuyu said and dragged us at the said place. It's true, there's no one guarding the place because the walls are high. Well for humans that is, but not for us.

Before we can jump to the other side of the wall we heard people approaching, we hide in the big pile of news paper at watch as three cheerleaders approach the wall, the lady is one of the three. They are giggling and pushing each other, they jump one by one on top of the wall, the lady is the first to jump and followed by the two.

One by one they did a back flip while jumping to the other side of the wall, they are not humans. No human could do that except creature like us.

We waited for ten minutes before going out and jumped to the other side of the wall, we walked for about a minute and found a small steak house.

We sat down and the two looked at the menu, we ended up ordering rare steaks. No other people is eating here I wonder why, and the place looks cozy.

**"Did you see what those three girls did?"** well of course Tzuyu can't shut herself up.

**"We all have eyes don't we?"** Chaeyoung answered her sarcastically.

**"What do you think are they Hyun?"** Chaeyoung asked me.

**"I don't know, but knowing that they are not humans we should avoid them. We can't afford to get into a fight"**

Tzuyu shifted the topic to the lecturer earlier, I just groaned and ignored them talking animatedly with actions and sounds.

**"Here's your orders ladies, please don't hesitate to ring the button at the bottom of the table if you need anything"** the old lady said and went to the counter. She's the only crew here, maybe she's the owner.

We began digging in, the taste of the meat is so rich. Now why would nobody eat here when the food is good? Weird.

**"I know we're here to enjoy and to find my mate, but what about yours? Don't you think it's time to find yours too?"** I asked them both as we exited the small steak house.

**"That's actually the other reason why we're here beside you aside from being your guard and friends of course"** Tzuyu said and Chaeyoung just nod.

**"You have a point, but we're too hidden. I mean we need exposure to the people, we need to interact with them"** I said.

It's true, our low profile act would be a fail. We need to interact with humans to enjoy our stay here and to understand them fully, and of course maybe we can find our mates here.

**"What should we do then? It's not like we're ugly and weak to be shoved around. Maybe we can try to join a club"** Chaeyoung suggested, that's not a bad idea.

**"But what club? I certainly don't want to join the cheerleading team Tzu, you and your pervert thoughts should be locked in a treasure chest and thrown in the ocean"** Chaeyoung spat at Tzuyu who looked like a deer caught in the act. These two really.

**"What about other sports? We can play ball games right?"** we looked at each other and grinned.

Yeah that's right we just chose a sport suited for us three.

**TIME SKIP**

We've been studying at the university for two weeks already but all I got is that lingering scent luring me.

The word spread all over the university that I solved that unsolvable equation, so you could say that we're quiet well known here now.

Of course Tzuyu can't stop herself to seduce and flirt with those innocent women here, and Chaeyoung is always there to keep Tzuyu in place.

We are on our way to the basketball try-out which is being held at the gym, we have our duffle bags with us. Inside is our training clothes and towel. We don't need water but it would be suspicious if don't drink water after a work out so we still brought one.

Upon arriving at the gym, the shouts and cheers of the cheerleading squad of the school can be heard even outside. Typical cheerleading team, smile on their lips while doing a scary routine.

I noticed that the lady is at the center, maybe she's the captain. We heard a whistle.

We are huddled at the middle of the court, the coach at the front while her players is in her back.  
She just discussed the flow of the tryout and the drills we would be doing.

We started to run at the court, the coach said to not stop running until we heard a whistle blow. So we run. Other try-outers are weak, they can't even steady their breaths for running in 5 minutes how can they play the game? Some of the official players is doing shooting drills and some are busy picking the balls and passing them to the one who shoots.

**"Dahyun look, the lady is looking at you again"** Tzuyu whispered at my right while pointing her beak at our back. I looked back and saw her again, the lady. The cheerleading captain lady.

For the past two weeks of my stay here I keep on catching her looking at me, she doesn't even hide it. Whenever I caught her looking at me she seem happy and would grin at me, sometimes taunting me to make a move.

But I didn't gave in, I'm not that weak. She can't fool me, I know that she's a succubus now, same as her other two companions.

I looked away when she grins again, Tzu and Chae just snicker and we continue to run. All of the try-outers aside from us slow down their pace because of exhaustion but we're different, and being different here is bad. We purposely slowed our pace and faked our short breathes. Finally the coach blows the whistle, she gave us time to breathe. We comply even if us three does not need it.

**"Water?"** I heard someone side.

I can feel her, and I can smell the luring scent again. I looked at her at my right, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung moved away to give us space. Those two idiots.

**"Thank you but I have my own"** I said and drank at my water bottle. I heard a hiss. I immediately looked at her but she's just watching me drink, nothing suspicious. She looks too innocent for my liking that she looks really odd.

**"What's your name hun?"** she asked me, again. She keeps on asking my name for the past weeks, I'm well aware that those students approaching us three to asked my name is from this lady. Little mhinx.

**"Why do you want to know?"** I asked her, still not answering her question.

**"Just curious about things.. You're very interesting, and quiet charming. I like it"** she said.

And yes, like most succubus she's also flirty. And I hate it, I hate how my body reacts to the way she moves and the things she's saying. Maybe it's the succubus charm doing wonders to my body. I don't like it one bit.

**"I don't plan on telling it anytime soon"** I said with finality.

She laughed, she fucking laughed and hit my arm. Bulan purrs, that's weird Bulan never purrs to anyone aside from my mother's wolf.

**"You're funny"** she said.

I just frown at her, I can still hear my two best friend's snicker not far from where we're standing.

**"I am not aware"**

Her squad is calling her, they are shouting and blowing the whistle to catch her attention. I saw her eyes twitch as if she's annoyed.

She turns her back and jogged to her squad but stop at the middle and smiles brightly at me. Her pearly white teeth beaming at me.

**"I know you didn't ask me but, my name is Sana, remember the name of your future wife okay?"** and she turns away to jog again.

**"What's that all about Hyun?"** Tzuyu asked me.

But I didn't answer her, I'm thinking. A succubus, that can hiss, and the luring scent whenever she's around. The way Bulan purrs at her touch. And her, declaring that she would be my future wife. Is she my mate?

I need answers the mating season is weeks from now, and full moon too. It's the only day I can confirm that she's my mate, when she have my markings.

We heard a whistle. The topic is long forgotten again.

We just focused on the tryout and didn't talked much, at the end us three is the only one who got accepted in the team. The coach said that we can start to join the training tomorrow. And announced that next week will be our first game.

We still have a week to train with the team to polish the game plays and some things, the university have dorms for athletes but we declined the offer to stay there, the mansion is much more accessible for us. And we can't really live in a building full of humans.

Yesterday we bought a car, three cars. It's too tiring to call our driver to pick us up or when we're going somewhere, so we bought one, each of us.

Mine is a black camaro and those two bought mustangs but different colors. Tzuyu of course let many women rode with her yesterday, I'm telling you she will meet her doom when her mate knows her way of doing things, or doing different species.

We hit the shower and changed into a more comfortable clothes, I wore a sweatpants and a black slightly-over-sized hoodie. And specs while my short hair is all over the place.

**"Dahyun come on we need to buy clothes and training clothes"** said Chaeyoung who's already outside.

Tzuyu didn't took long to get changed, after she came out we went to the parking lot and hopped in our cars.

We're on our way to the mall to get supplies and necessities, maybe later we'll drop off to the hospital to buy blood. But I think raw meat will be enough for us.

It didn't took us long to arrive at the mall, we parked our cars and headed inside to buy our clothes first, groceries can wait for later.

**"What do you think about the lady earlier Dahyun, Sana is it?"** of course Tzuyu can't shut her mouth.

**"How do you know that a person is your mate?"** I asked them instead, while we're still walking. The people are staring at us, is something wrong?

**"You'll just know Dahyun, you will feel it. You will feel her when she's near, you can smell her. Well that's what my pops told me"** Chaeyoung said.

But I'm still contemplating, the mating season is near. If I can't find my mate by then we'll both suffer. It's painful, I experienced it last mating season and I don't plan on experiencing it again.

**"Why do you feel something to that Sana girl?"** Tzuyu asked with that teasing grin on her face.

**"I can smell an alluring scent whenever she's near, and Bulan even purrs when she touched us"** I explained to them.

**"Maybe she's yours Hyun, she even declared that she's your future wife"** Chaeyoung insisted.

I know that, the signs is there but I still need to make sure, I need to see it for my self. She needs may markings for her to called mine.

**"You know it's hard to make a move Chae, she have that ugly human always tailing her, I can't even introduce myself properly at her. I'm just a little bit.. shy is all"** I said.

It's true, the man beside her when we first met is the one I'm pertaining to as the ugly human, I'm not lying though he's really ugly. And he stinks. I can see that Sana doesn't like him, and her two friends too.

We entered a shop that said sports clothes, and picked our choices. I choose an all black training clothes and jersey shorts 10 pieces each, and 10 pairs of socks. Of course compression shorts, I don't want my dick to be displayed jumping up and down when I play. We all bought the same things except again, the colors.

We payed and held our paper bags full of clothes, now we need casual clothes for parties and such if ever we'll get invited that is.

We went to gucci for starters, I bought loafers, casual shoes and slides for the footwear. And just picked randomly at the tops and bottoms. Again we payed and went out. Now we need to buy our basketball shoes, a proper one.

We went to Nike and the clerks bombarded us with questions, we just waved them off since we can help ourselves.

We bought five pairs of shoes, we need extra incase the others break immediately. We payed again and went out.

**"Let's take these to the car first it irritates me to hold shopping bags really"** I said and they agreed immediately we really hate shopping.

**"Hey Hyun buy me ice cream"** they both said when we re-enter the building. Okay that's weird.

**"Why? Go buy your own ice cream"** I said.

**"Come on please?"** they pleaded. Which by the way, is very disgusting. I glared at them but move my feet to the ice cream stall.

Those two, so this is why they want ice cream? From here I can see Sana struggling to free herself to ugly, I know she's strong but we can't really use our true strength in public, not in human world. It didn't help that ugly have his friends surrounding them.

First I bought an ice cream, I know those two doesn't want it. It's just their way of letting me talk to Sana.

I walked towards them, eyes locked on Sana, while licking my vanilla ice cream. My tongue is ridiculously long, just perks of being my father's daughter.

**"Let me go damn it"** she said to ugly. But ugly didn't pay attention to her.

**"Let her go, ugly"** I said. Still licking my vanilla ice cream. They turn their attention to my direction when they heard me.

Ugly released Sana and stepped forward, they are still circling Sana, she can't run. I stepped forward too, towering him. He's so tiny.

**"What did you say?"** he asked.

**"I said let her go, ugly"** I repeat what I said earlier, making sure to put emphasis with each word.

Ugly and his friends just laughed. Ugh I don't want to do this, it's tiring.

Finally they stopped laughing and ugly have the audacity to steal my ice and licked oh he did not just do that.

**"Why? What are you gonna do about it? Run like a little girl to daddy?"** he said, they laugh again.

**"Someone's gonna run to daddy yes, but not me"** I stepped closer towering him.

**"Oh really? How? Show me what you got new kid"** that's the last straw I can't stand his guts.

I snapped my fingers and everything stopped moving except us and ugly's gang, Sana, and of course my two friends.

**"I can do this, and I can do more. Do you want an example?"** I didn't wait for his answer.

_Snap_

One of his friends fell down.

_Snap_

And another

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

Ugly is the only one standing in his gang, he just looks at them with his eyes almost bulging out of its suckets. Pathetic, humans like him are pathetic.

I snapped my finger again and his friends stood again at his back, scared at just what happened.

**"You see ugly, I can do that over and over again without feeling even a tiny drop of guilt. So if I caught you lurking around Sana, you'll know what will happen right? Now go"** I said, while fixing his imaginary collars and patting his shoulders.

I snapped my fingers and the time continued again, I snapped again startling them, they scurried away, afraid of what might happen if I caught them.

I heard Sana laughed, I looked at her, confused. But Bulan purrs when she heard her laugh, even Dark is happy. She's really mine. _Mate._

**"How did you do that, _mat_ e?"** she asked while looking at me in admiration and love? Oh right we're mates.

**"Just perks of being Satan's daughter"** I said and flash my grin.

**TIME SKIP**

If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm currently busy running for my dear life. After the incident in the mall I found out that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu left me with Sana. I of course is scared to be left alone to a lady even if it's my mate. I'm not good with women.

Sana insisted that I should drive her home since she doesn't have a ride. I wanted to reject it at first but Bulan and Dark scowl at me.

So I led her to my car and even opened the door for her, she of course just smile at me knowingly before entering the vehicle. I busied myself driving to her apartment when she started her hidden agenda.

Where am I again? Oh yes I'm trying to find Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at the mansion, it's getting cold. I went to their rooms but they are not there. So I went to the backyard and there they are. Happily playing basketball while I'm being torture minutes ago.

I run to them and hit the back of their heads, serves them right. It'll teach 'em a lesson not to leave me again with that succubi.

**"Ouch! What's that for?"** Tzuyu asked while rubbing her head. I just snorted at them.

Chaeyoung started laughing when she noticed that I'm only in my underwear.

**"Yah Dahyun, are we having a pool party or something?"** Chaeyoung asked while failing miserably to hide her laughter.

**"Shut it. It's your fault that I ended up like this"** and shot them a glare.

So here's what happened..  
  


_While driving, Sana keeps on talking about herself, what creature she is and how the humans treat her not knowing what she truly is._

_I just kept quiet and listened to her babbling throughout the ride. I found out that her father is a vampire and that her mother is a succubus, so that's explained the hiss I heard from her._

__

_**"Kim"** I heard her talked. Huh? How'd she knew?_

__

_**"And where did you get that lady?"** I asked her not taking my attention off the road. I felt her put her palm at my inner thigh and gently massaged it._

_My breath hitched when her hands slowly crawl near at my junk. This is bad, I can feel my body over heating and I can hear Bulan purrs at our mate's touch._

__

_**"I heard it when professor Park called you when you're sleeping in his class, did you forgot?"** she asked me. I can feel her breath near my ear, it tingles._

_This is bad I'm not good with women, and I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm not gonna let this women take my virginity in a car, in a fucking moving CAR._

__

_**" Dahyun "** I said, removing her hands that's nestled at my crotch and moved it in her thighs. Finally I can breath normally again._

__

_**"What?"** she asked me, baffled._

__

_**"Dahyun, Kim Dahyun is my name"** I said, and looked at her when the traffic light turned red._

_She flashed me small smile and looked out the window, that's weird._

__

_**"Sana, can you tell me the location of your house? Wait do to have a house here?"** _

_Here's where it starts to go down it turns out that she gave me an address of a motel, stupid me for not recognizing the building._

_I've never been scared for my own life like that, the lady is strong! she carried me easily inside the motel, I'm super embarrassed being carried inside fireman style._

_**"Do we have a problem here?"** the woman at the front desk asked us when she's paying for a room. I tried to ask for help but she spank my butt making me yelp, due to extreme embarrassment I refrained myself on making sound._

_**"Oh no my girlfriend is just so into roleplay before we get to it, you know what I'm saying?"** She charmingly answered the lady, no! I'm being kidnapped here!_

_I can't do anything since I can't use force to stop her, she's my mate I can't hurt her like that, so I just stayed quiet and behaved, it seems to make her happy._

_When I thought we're gonna use the elevator, she opened the door and the next thing I know she's running super fast to the stairs._

_**"Yah do you plan on killing me?!"** she just laughed at my situation, Oh satan what did I do to receive such a mate._

_It didn't took us a minute before we're inside the room she rented, she threw me on the bed and sat on top of me. I keep struggling but my joints feels soft, my two familiars is enjoying their selves._

_She tore my clothes leaving me on my underwear, she's fondling something in her pockets, what's that? please tell me it's not a knife from underworld, it'll kill me!_

_**"Ready to repent for your sins? you've been a very bad girl Dahyunnie"** she said and raised her hand that's holding handcuffs, handcuffs?!_

_She leaned her face closer to mine so I closed my eyes, only to hear a click and her laugh. I opened my eyes and found both of my wrists tied on the bed posts by the handcuffs she's holding earlier._

_Oh my satan._

_Wait she's forgetting something, I can teleport! I tried to show that I'm surrendering so she won't notice my intentions, I checked first if I can snap, good I can._

_**"Why are you grinning Dahyunnie?"** she asked me, she looks so confused but the confusion is soon gone when she realized what I'm planning. She tried to hold my fingers but I already snapped my fingers and found myself in the middle of the street._

_I know she'll find me using my scent so I ran to different places in circles before going to the mansion us three shared._

After I finished telling them what happened they both crouched down holding their tummy as they laugh.

**"DAHYUNNIE!"**

Oh shit

**TIME SKIP ( _After a few weeks_ )**

It's been weeks that I'm avoiding Sana, she keeps on insisting that I should mark her. But I'm not ready! I need to see my markings on her first. Now I'm on my way to our classmate's house, he's having a party.

I refused to come there together with Sana, she can come there on her own or with her two friends Mina and Momo. The loud up beat music welcomed me when I entered Eunwoo's place, wasted students is all over the place. 

**"Hyun here!"** I heard the familiar voice of Chaeyoung, she's small but loud as fuck. I went there and grabbed a drink on the way. I drank the liquor in one go, the burning sensation in my throat feels nice.

Us three did our hand shake and we sat down, Chaeyoung handed us beers, I opened it using my fingers simply flicking it off making sure that no one saw it of course. 

**"What up? no ladies tonight Tzu?"** I asked our tall friend, I'm really surprised she's just sitting here all behaved, her back straightened and her eyes is only staring at us.

Chaeyoung laughed beside me.

**"Her playing around is long forgotten"** she said and laughed again.

**"You sure Tzu I can hook you up with some of my female friends"** I tried to give her an offer, but she drank on her bottle nervously her eyes is begging, what? begging for what? girls?

I saw my friend Elkie walk pass our table, I waved at her and gestured to come closer. She said something to her friend probably saying her farewell.

**"Hello Elkie, this is my friend Tzuyu"** I introduced the girl to Tzuyu, Tzuyu glared at me but her hand is shaking when she accepted Elkie's hand shake.

"Yah Chou Tzuyu I told you to behave your dick did I"

Someone said behind me, I noticed Tzuyu straightened her back more and keeps on gulping her saliva, what's wrong? while Chaeyoung here laughed louder.

I looked at my back and saw Momo, I looked at her confused but she raised her brows at me, woah chill girl. Chaeyoung explained the whole situation to me.

**"She's her mate, look how scared she is"** she whispered and laughed again, she's been laughing for an hour now. We just waved at Tzuyu who's being dragged away by her mate, unfortunately for her it's Momo. Poor soul.

Chaeyoung left and went to the dance floor to wait for her mate, Mina. I'm left here alone, just watching at those horny teenagers grinding with each other. It's full moon today, hopefully I can see my markings on Sana's body.

Where is she? she should have been here minutes ago, she texted me she'll go with Momo but she's still not showing up I'm starting to get worried.

I can feel a weird feeling crawling in the pit of my stomach, it's starting, I need to mark her it'll get painful later.

I stood up to search for Sana but where to start? there's so many people her I can't trace her scent the drugs that the students brought is masking it.

I walk past Chaeyoung and Mina making out at the kitchen counter.

**"Hyun where's Sana? you gotta find her succubus are weak and vulnerable when it's mating season specially when not marked"** what the fuck why tell me this now Chaeyoung?!

I forcefully opened every damn door inside Eunwoo's place I don't care if I broke some of them I don't care.

When I opened the last door I saw three men restraining Sana, Bulan and Dark growl they don't like what they're seeing, I don't like it either. I approached them and grabbed the guy near me and sank my fangs in his neck draining his blood.

**"Your blood's nasty"**

I grabbed the other two in their necks and squished hard making their blood splash across the room. I took the almost naked Sana on my arms, she's shaking. Those three, I'll meet them in hell I'll make sure they'll suffer.

I carried Sana bridal style and walk to the bathroom, her skin suddenly glowed, showing my markings all over her body.

**"Where are you taking me?"**

**"We're going home"**

**"Where?"**

**"To the underworld"**

**"Who's your parents again?"**

**"Satan and Selene"**

**"The devil and the goddess?"**

**"Yes, now rest I don't want you to face mother and father looking like that"**

Dahyun entered the portal to the underworld with Sana cradled on her arms.

**END**


End file.
